Party in the U.S.A.
Pary in the U.S.A. by Miley Cyrus was sung by Gabriella, Meiko and J.J in the seventh episode, The Lead. Lyrics Gabriella: I hopped off the plane at L.A.X. With a dream and my cardigan Welcome to the land of fame excess, Am I gonna fit in? Meiko: Jumped in the cab, Here I am for the first time Look to my right and I see the Hollywood sign Meiko with Gabriella and J.J: This is all so crazy Everybody seems so famous J.J: My tummy's turnin' and I'm feelin' kinda home sick Too much pressure and I'm nervous, That's when the taxi man turned on the radio And a Jay-Z song was on And the Jay-Z song was on And the Jay-Z song was on Gabriella, Meiko and J.J: So I put my hands up They're playing my song, And the butterflies fly away I'm noddin' my head like yeah I'm movin' my hips like yeah I got my hands up, They're playin' my song I know I'm gonna be OK Yeah, it's a party in the USA Yeah, it's a party in the USA Gabriella: Get to the club in my taxi cab Everybody's looking at me now Like "Who's that chick, that's rockin' kicks? She gotta be from out of town" Meiko: So hard with my girls not around me It's definitely not a Nashville party Meiko with Gabriella and J.J: 'cause all I see are stilettos I guess I never got the memo J.J: My tummy's turnin' and I'm feelin' kinda home sick Too much pressure and I'm nervous That's when the D.J. dropped my favorite tune and a Britney song was on and a Britney song was on and a Britney song was on Gabriella, Meiko and J.J: So I put my hands up They're playing my song, And the butterflies fly away I'm noddin' my head like yeah I'm movin' my hips like yeah I got my hands up, They're playin' my song I know I'm gonna be OK Yeah, it's a party in the USA Yeah, it's a party in the USA Meiko (Gabriella): Feel like hoppin' on a flight (on a flight) Back to my hometown tonight (town tonight) Something stops me every time (every time) The DJ plays my song and I feel alright Gabriella, Meiko and J.J: So I put my hands up They're playing my song, And the butterflies fly away I'm noddin' my head like yeah I'm movin' my hips like yeah I got my hands up, They're playin' my song I know I'm gonna be OK Yeah, it's a party in the USA Yeah, it's a party in the USA So I put my hands up They're playing my song, And the butterflies fly away I'm noddin' my head like yeah I'm movin' my hips like yeah I got my hands up, They're playin' my song I know I'm gonna be OK Yeah, it's a party in the USA Yeah, it's a party in the USA Video Category:Season One Songs Category:Songs sung by Meiko Lin Category:Songs sung by J.J Faulkner Category:Songs sung by Gabriella Brooks Category:Songs